1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a structural improvement in a nursing bottle which is open at both ends and which has threads disposed on the circumferential walls at both openings for the mounting of two detachable caps, one attached with a nipple having a discharge regulating element, and the other, at the bottom of the bottle, equipped with an air-penetrating board having a number of air-inlet apertures located thereon for allowing air to flow in therethrough when the nursing bottle is held upside down and the nipple sucked, creating a difference in air pressure inside and outside the bottle, so to make the closed apertures to open, allowing air to flow in by continuous suction on the nipple. The fluid in the nursing bottle can flow out in a smooth and steady manner without generating air bubbles therein, which often cause infants to cough badly, and the used nursing bottle of the type can be easily and completely cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feeding a baby with a conventional nursing bottle without a discharge regulating element disposed between the nursing bottle and the attached nipple can often cause the infant to hack badly when the air contained therein shifts to the bottom of the upside-down nursing bottle, making fluid contained therein flow into the mouth of the baby directly without being regulated. Not being able to adjust the way sucking on the nipple, the infant using the bottle can be easily caused to cough, when the fluid flows into the infant's mouth quickly at the outset, or when the baby makes a change in his breath for swallowing the discharged fluid. Furthermore, a lot of air can be swallowed down by the infant causing indigestion when using a conventional nursing bottle. Also, nipples are often bit to distort them in shape by infants, resulting in blocking the fluid from flowing steadily and smoothly out thereof.
In the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,314, Albert Sanchez has provided an improved nipple with a valve which consists of a plug with a stud thereon to control the discharge of the fluid contained in the bottle, and a plurality of holes are formed in the diaphragm portion around an opening for allowing air to flow into the bottle at a proper time to make the discharge in a more uniform flow. The disadvantage with this kind of design lies in the incapability of excluding air from being swallowed by the infant sucking on the nipple satisfactorily.
Furthermore, to clean a conventional nursing bottle is not quite easy, and a lot of spots thereof can not be reached in cleaning so to make the use of such bottles not secure enough from a sanitation point of view.